penronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi School Days 01
Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) was in full order - well, maybe not all of it. It was Monday morning and Naruto Uzumaki was running around the village, performing small tricks to pre-Shinobi and taunting adults, whether with snide remarks or pranks. Happily, the blonde ran down the dirt road, arms open as if an airplane and a cheeky smile on his face, until he was stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto eyed the Shinobi Academy in utter awe, before taking a deep breath and ran jovially inside. Running through the halls to his class, all the blonde thought about were his friends: Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzaka and Udon Ise, the best buds he knew since early childhood. Seeing his classroom's doorway seconds to closing, Naruto jumped and grabbed the door, although it closing on his fingers. He wailed from pain before slowly sliding the door open, sniffling and seeing his classmates but no teacher had him check the clock, seeing he was early, he sighed with relief. The blonde looked at his hand, knuckles and bleeding bruised, and held it, wincing and made his way over to his desk. "Ouch...owww...crap..." Naruto winced, holding back tears. Naruto despised how sensitive he was in these situation, wishing he could just "grow up" and make the tears go away, especially as how stupidly he obtained the injury. He recived a tap on the shoulder and turned, teary-eyed and red-faced, Udon emotionlessly standing there, damp washcloth in hand. Getting on one knee, he tended to the blonde's injury. "Sorry..." Udon flatly stated, confusing Naruto. "Hmm?" Naruto added. "If I didn't shut the door behind me, this never would have happened to you. Sorry, Naruto." Udon answered, quietly looking up at him. Finished cleaning his wounds, the bespectacled Shinobi took out a small roll of bandages and tied it around his hand...and let out a tiny sniffle. His small tears fogged his glasses, immediately taking them off to wipe them away. "DonDon~!" Naruto beamed, calling Udon's nicknamed, the brunette looking up with remnants of tears pouring from his sleepy, half-lidded blackish-brown eyes. Naruto took him by his cheeks, stopping him from putting his glasses back on and smiled at him, looking deep into his eyes. Udon's face grew red. "Thanks for taking care of my hand, DonDon~! Your so sweet and cool~" Naruto complimented, leaning in and planting a kiss on the blushing brunette's lips. Naruto drew back, looking at a glossy-eyed, blushing, sweating Udon. Naruto looked over, the rest of the class staring them, all red-faced, either with goofy grins or looks of shock and confusion. The blonde immediately held Udon close, grin smugly - although, Udon's face end up pressed against the blonde's chest. Udon put his glasses back on, sliding from the blonde's grasp and went to his seat. Two claps echoed in the room, before the whole class turned to see their teacher, Kakashi-sensei standing, arms folded. With a snap of his fingers, cloudsof smoke filled the room and whisked the entire Class 2-2 of 27 away, and into the school showers. At the Same Time, in Sunahagakure... A trio of delinquent Suna Shinobi were beating and kicking around a smaller, redheaded classmate. The smaller Shinobi had auburn-red hair and teary teal eyes. He had no eyebrows, but black rings around both eyes. A scratch on his forehead and bruise on his cheek, he got up and faced them, before looking over to see his parents standing silently. He approached and without a word, they stared down at him emotionleessly. Tears fell down his flushed cheeks, before he fell to his knees and banged his fists in the sand, crying and seeing no point in staying, the trio left. "Gaara." The redhead's mother flatly addressed. "Mama..." He weaped, before picking up a large gourd nearby and putting the attached strap over his arm. He wiped his tears, facing his parents, only for the duo to exit the scene. Within a gust of sand and tears, he vanished. Kakashi-sensei vanished in a gust of leaves, leaving the students to tend to themselves - in actuality, leaving the entire class in the showers and naked. From a nearby rack of towels, soap and other items, Naruto took an orange stool, towel, bar of soap and shampoo. He took a seat, before Udon behind him sprayed his head with the showerhead and began scrubbing his hair with shampoo. The bespectacled Shinobi, hands soapy, glided across the blonde's chest, down his abdomen and over his crotch. Naruto flinched, Udon seeing his face growing red. This was ceased upon the bell for class ringing. Within an instant, Class 2-2 appeared fully clothed once again, from a cloud of smoke in the bamboo forest surrounding the academy. Naruto looked around, finger to his chin, wondering where their instructor was. The redhead Shinobi arrived in the forest, looking around and saw the class from afar. He kept silent, hiding up in a tree. Their instructor emerged with a snap in a flash of lightning and smoke. He has messy, chocolate-brown hair and matching eyes. He was dressed in green and gray, a long navy scarf around his neck and arms folded. "Alright, everyone. Listen up! I'm Konohamaru-sensei!" He called, the class gathering. "Guys, today you'll be learning Cloning and Substitution." He added, before clapping once. "Your objective is to find these. Remember, your not allowed to eat them until you find all of them and everyone has found them? Ready, set...Go!" He said, holding up a stack of bento box lunches, before tossing them in the air and each, and everyone of them disappearing in puffs of gray smoke. Udon and Naruto paired together, happy. The blonde embraced his bespectacled companion. "We should get going, Naruto?" Udon mention, fixing his glasses. Seeing Kiba and Shikamaru were a team, Udon suggested that they work together, safety and better opportunity in numbers. The put their hands in the mind, nodding and putting their hands up, before racing into the forest. Sasuke, paired with another Shinobi, watched with a sad, teary expression before shaking them away and carrying on. "It's okay, Saske-kun, don't be sad. Maybe you can get lunch with em'?" His partner suggested, nudging his arm with his elbow. Sasuke nodded in response. "Found One!" Shikamaru grinned, holding up a full bento box. Opening it up, the aroma of white rice, salmon and eel filled the area. The boys drooled over it, despite lunch bein right after this mission. Nearby, Sasuke picked up a pair of packaged chopsticks. "This is sort of odd, guys?" Udon pondered, following with: "Why would sensei leave it out in the open, its our first mission but this seems lazy...?". "Maybe its just early lunch today?" Shikamaru suggested, hands behind his head and taking a seat in the bush Sasuke previous found the chopsticks. The second he sat down, the Nara clan member's face grew red and his eyes shot open - someone or something was give his backside a surprise feel. "Gah!!" Shikamaru yelped, dashing upright and looking behind him. In the bush, a blushing, grinning Konohamaru squatted. He chuckled, standing up and taking the bento they found with a smile, chopsticks already in grasp. "Thanks, guys. Well done!" "Knew it. Give it back." Udon said, glaring at their instructor. "Calm down, and nah, Ise. You found one, now find the rest before the others." Enraged, Udon blushed and sweat, they got the bento 'fair and square', they deserved it, it seemed silly and he wanted to look passed it but, but he couldn't...he just couldn't! The leaf on Udon's forehead protector slowly radiated a mauve-blue color, before a small matching aura surrounded him and he charged for their teacher, jumped and grabbed the bento. Before Konohamaru could even do anything, two additional sets of arms pinned him down and attached to them, identical copies of Udon!?! "I-I-I did it...I Cloned myself, twice!" Udon said, blushing and shocked. "Udon your so cool~!" Naruto chimed, his eyes glistening in awe. Naruto leaped to Udon, wrapping his arms around him, before planting a kiss on his bespectacled comrade's cheek. Category:PENStrike Category:Naruto: Shinobi School Days